Wait, WHAT!
by Realitycheckneeded
Summary: big news in sally's life!
I looked at the eyeless man in front of me looking for even the slightest hint of lies probably the only time I ever wanted someone to be lying to me. I looked over at my master who nodded telling me he wasn't lying. "Are you sure? Like completely sure cause I don't wanna make any commitments then find out it's not true." he nodded. "Shit."

One day earlier

I stood in front of my master awaiting orders "are you aware that its sally birthday today?" I tilted my head in surprise at his question "No, I did not sir."

"It is and I believe it is costmary to give presents on ones birthday."

"Yes I think the only exception is if you're a Jehovah witness other than that yeah."

"What's that?" I shook my head "doesn't matter I assume you wanted help getting a present for sally?"

"You two have grown close am I wrong?"

"Yes sir, that's correct." It's not like I had a choice considering how much you have me babysit He nodded "well I have found the perfect gift for her and I think it would be good for you to go with her while I prepare the other half of it."

"May I ask what both halves are sir?"

"The first half yes, you will be taking her to see her uncle Jonny."

"Um sir is he not the one that raped her repeatedly and then killed her when she nearly exposed him?"

"Yes I've found his address and she says if she could she'd get revenge for what he did."

"So you want me to take her there so she can kill him?" he nodded "when?"

"Now would be best she's getting ready in the other room." He said gesturing to a door next to me "dismissed." I nodded walking into the room "sally you ready to go?"

"Can you come here and help me?" I followed her voice to the bath room and see her standing a stool "what's up?" she handed me her brush "I can't get the tangles out." I nodded and sat on the floor and had her sit in my lap and began to brush her hair. You know most of the time I don't mind sally though she can be rather annoying at times but I'm a cold blooded killer that's brushing a little girl's hair. Sally gripped the folds of my jeans grimacing at the pain. "You know sally if you did this every day it wouldn't hurt so bad." She crossed her arms knowing I'm right. I pulled out the last tangle and let her chocolate brown hair fall on to her back. "Now are you ready?" she nodded jumping up I stood bending my back like the old man I'm not. I'm 36 though I haven't aged since I became a proxy. Sally grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room "do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" she asked running along, me close behind. "I've thought about how I'm gonna do it and I think I'm just gonna make it up as I go makes it more fun that way." Though she was a little girl she had been living with some of the most ruthless killers in the world for the past 11 years so she's picked up some stuff "I'm so fucking ready." Ok a lot of stuff but it's not like I'm going to scold her for swearing she knows not to do it in public so it doesn't really matter. We made it out side and we hopped in the care "Let's do this shit!" sally has the mouth of a sailor and proud of it. I turned the keys in the ignition and the engine rolled over and with that we drove.

We pulled up to the small house it was in the middle of nowhere. "Perfect no one will hear his screams." I snorted getting out of the car. I walked around the car and knelt down by her. "You ready?" she nodded happily before throwing her arms around my neck hugging me "thank you." I hugged her back before letting her go watching her run up to the door and knocking. As soon as her uncle saw her he fell back screaming trying to scoot away sally simply waved at me before shutting the door my phone buzzed so after "hey Hoodie what's up?" I asked laying down on the hood of the car using the windshield as a back rest "nothing just wanted to see how things are going"

"Sally just went into the house to murder her uncle."

"Aww they grow up so fast." I laughed "yeah she was so excited all the way here."

"I bet."

"Hey do you have any idea what the other half of the preset is?"

"Oh I know what it is."

"What is it?"

"Slender with the help of a friend of his was able to come up with a spell or voo doo or something to let sally take the body of the age her personality fits best. That and a photo of her parents. Don't tell her obviously."

"Whoa! What? Best birthday present ever! She's gonna be so happy!"

"I'm getting ingredients right now and frankly I'm bored out of my mind."

"Why what are you doing?"

"Waiting for slender to finish making a deal."

"riveting." I said in my most sarcastic voice. He laughed "yeah- oh he's coming back I got to go. Bye." The line beeped as he hung up after an hour or so I started to wonder what she was doing in there and headed over to the house. I walked in and looked around finding blood staining the walls "sally you done yet?" I felt something grab my leg and looked down to see a man tears in his eyes beaten and bloodied and missing an arm "please save me!" I laughed "why would I do that when I'm you killers driver?" his eyes widened and sally emerged from the other room covered in blood I assumed it wasn't hers. "Hey Masky did you get bored and wanna join in?"

"No no this is all you but it's been over an hour and I wanted to know what was taking so long." She laughed picking up one of the man's feet "oh Masky I've been waiting 11 years for this so I'm trying to make it last." She turned his foot in a way that feet shouldn't go shattering the bone and tearing the flesh all the way around. I nodded in approval. "I'm gonna raid his fridge you mind?" I yelled over his screams "nope I've got everything I need." She said before ripping the foot off completely.

Eyeless Jack's P.O.V.

I paced in Slender's office biting my nail wait for him to return. The door soon opened but Hoodie stepping in. "where's slender!?"

"Two doors down the hall down the hall why?" I pushed past him "I need to talk to him now." I opened the door and shut it behind me "oh hello jack did you need something?"

"you know that DNA machine I got a while back?" he nodded "well I wanted to see what a families DNA would look like so I got sally's parents DNA and hers to see the relationship and while testing the limits of the machine I found a feature where I can compare the DNA of a male and female and see all the possible and most likely DNA strands to come out it they were to have a child and I tested this on sally parents and…"

"And?"

"There's no way to get sally's DNA from her mothers and fathers DNA she doesn't have any of her father's DNA."

"So maybe she fell for someone else and married them before sally was born happens all the time."

"That's what I thought too and that's probably what happened but the machine goes through all the DNA it has to see if it's possible with anyone else. To be honest I hit the button just for kicks but it found a 98% match."

"Are you saying someone here is her father?" I nodded "It's someone you know well."

"Jack are you really her-?"

"No no not me."

"Then…who?" I turned my eyes away I couldn't look at him I know her father used to sleep around a lot like a lot but I never would have considered this. "Masky."

Masky's P.O.V.

We pulled up to the mansion and I looked in the rear view mirror to see sally was fast asleep sitting on blood stained towels. I got out of the car and opened her door. "Sally wake up." She groaned "what?"

"Time to go inside." I said unbuckling her seat belt. She reached her arms out asking me to carry her. "Oh no you are absolutely covered in blood and have two perfectly good legs." He glared at me climbing out of the car walking inside. "I'm gonna take a shower." She said heading up stair "I'm using yours!" I rolled my eyes following her to my room. She liked using my shower because I had gotten a new showerhead installed that had a bunch of different settings.

She walked into the bathroom and I sat on the couch pulling my laptop on to my lap before taking off my shoes and placing my feet on the coffee table. I let myself sink into the couch feeling completely relaxed. "Masky can we come in?"

"sure." I said the voice on the other side of the door. In stepped slender and Eyeless jack. "Where's sally?"

"She's in the shower I'll send her out when she's done." I said not really paying attention as I typed the password into my laptop. "Actually we wanted to talk to you." This caught my attention. I looked at the faceless being and the eyeless cannibal. "About?" E.J. sat on the table next to my feet "It's about sally." I closed my laptop hearing the seriousness in his voice "long story short on accident I compared yours and sally's DNA and you're related." I closed my lap top and sat up setting my feet on the ground and my laptop on the table. I looked at the bathroom door, listening to her sing softly along with the radio. "So what she's my cousin long lost sister?" he shook his head "she's your daughter." My whole body tensed as my eye shot over to him. I looked at the eyeless man in front of me looking for even the slightest hint of lies probably the only time I ever wanted someone to be lying to me. I looked over at my master who nodded telling me he wasn't lying. "Are you sure? Like completely sure cause I don't wanna make any commitments then find out it's not true." he nodded. "shit." I pulled off my mask rubbing my face with my hands eyes wide "no it's not possible! I've never even met her mother!" he handed me a picture "this is her." I looked at the picture "oh I've met her!" I stood and began to pace "look at it this way Masky…" slender started "you two are already close like father and daughter you've basically raised her."

"Shhhh. With all due respect sir shut up you are NOT helping." I bit my lip while rubbing my hands on my jeans trying to make them less sweaty "shit shit shit shit holy fucking shit!" my heart was pound my mind filling questions I couldn't never hope to answer. "With this information we have decided to postpone the ritual till you are both ready."

"Ready for what exactly?" jack walked over and put a hand on my shoulder which I grabbed and bent backward to cause him pain. "Don't touch me right now I might break you." I released his hand and he gasped with relief. "I'll be back." I walked out of the room and spotted Hoodie down the hall "Hoodie! Sparing time!" I said jumping into the air fist aimed for his face.

10 min later

I ducked Hoodie's kick grabbing his other let bring him down to the ground. I jumped on top of him pointing my gun at his head; he raised his arms in surrender "bro what was that I have seen you fight like that since…well…I don't think I've ever seen you fight like that. What's up?" I got off of him sitting on the floor next to him as he sat up. "She's…"

"What?"

"Sally she's."

"Is she ok?!"

"She's my daughter." He froze before laughing "you really had me going man good one." I looked him in the eye "oh shit." I nodded "so that whole fight was anxiety?" I nodded again. "Does she know?" I shrugged "didn't stay long enough to find out." I looked around Hoodie and I had made it to the actual sparing room during our fight. I laid back shoving the base of my palms into my eyes breathing heavily "what the fuck am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say to her?" Hoodie laid back next to me "who knows. This is…wow."

"Is it true?" I looked over to the speaker finding sally out of breath hair wet and tied back standing in the doorway. I sat crossing my legs up not able to look her in the eye and sat there silent "tell me!" I nodded looking down and heard her feet walking across the floor over to me. Her toes came into view and I looked up at her. For the first time I couldn't read her face, couldn't tell what she was thinking. I turned her around and sat her down in my lap hugging her "Hoodie can you leave us alone for a moment?" I felt a pat on my shoulder followed by a door closing "I'm not sure if I should be happy or if I should break down crying." I she squeezed my arm telling me felt the same way. "What are we supposed to do?" I opened my mouth to answer but just placed my cheek on her head not answering. She sighed "should I start calling you dad now?" she asked trying to lighten the mood. I chuckled "yeah and you'll have to call Hoodie and Toby uncle and slender grandpa." She laughed "I don't think slender would like it if I started calling him grandpa."

"No but it would be funny how uncomfortable it would make him." We sat there for a while not talking just me holding her "did slender tell you about your birthday present?" she nodded "he thought telling me that would soften the blow of the previously mention information. Fucking idiot."

"Did he tell you he wants to postpone it till we figure this out?" she nodded "it's just what is there to figure out? It's not like I'm gonna be moving in with you not like we have to work out things like custody." I nodded my head in agreement. "Guess there's no reason to postpone it."


End file.
